


She Keeps my Heart from Getting Older

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Birthday Party, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Swearing, Widower Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one shows up to Stiles' daughter Saige's birthday party, it's up to Derek to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Keeps my Heart from Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yall I saw this thing on tumblr about how sad it is if people don't show up to a kids birthday so I thought of sterek of course! I am not widowed so I cannot tell you how that feels so I hope this part is ok and I like this fix more than I intended tbh! also why is this so long I wrote it in between classes. Title from hold each other by little big world.   
> Ages of kids( yes I planned these all before I started writing):   
> Laura and Logan's kids:   
> Leo: 12  
> Luca: 10  
> Lola: 9  
> Liam: 7 
> 
> Allison and Scott:  
> Harper: 4
> 
> Erica and Boyd:  
> Twins- Julian and Jillian 4
> 
> Isaac and Cora:   
> Isidora: 3  
> Cooper: 2
> 
> Lydia and Jackson:   
> Olive: 10  
> Piper: 7  
> Everly: 5
> 
> Danny and Jack:   
> Antoino: 4 
> 
> hope you enjoy!   
> xx T

Saige Stilinski is one of the cutest kids Derek has ever seen, and he has five nieces and nephews. The problem is her obnoxious, too cute father, Stiles. They have lived next to Derek for about seven months now, and Derek has had to suffer blasting music, pretending to like Stiles' brownies and Stiles lounging outside tanning. It's horrible. Stiles is so hilarious and outgoing and hot, and Derek doesn't really know what to say, so he just kind of comes off as an asshole, which is not what he intends.   
He knows that it's Saige's birthday, he'd seen her run out to the car on Friday morning wearing a fluffy pink dress and a birthday crown. Stiles had stumbled out five minutes later carrying a box of cupcakes. As Stiles loaded them into the car, Saige bounced over to Derek,   
"Hi Mr. Hale!"   
"Hello Ms. Stilinski." He bows and she giggles,  
"My name is Saige!"   
"I know silly, and my name is Derek."   
"Okay, okay Mr. Derek." 

Derek laughs,  
"You've got quite the getup today."  
"You know why?"  
"Why?"   
"Cause it's my birthday!"   
Derek gasps,  
"Is it?"  
"Yes!"  
"And how old are you going to be Ms. Saige?"  
"Eight!"   
"Oh my gosh! Eight! that's almost as old as me!"  
"Nu uh! You're old like my dad!"  
"Old?!"  
"Okay not old, just not young."   
Derek shakes his head,  
"Whatever you say Saige. Do you have any plans?" 

"Today I'm celebrating with my class and then I'm going out to dinner with grandpa and grandma and dad! Tomorrow I'm having a birthday party for my friends! You have to come Derek!"  
"I don't think I was invited." Derek says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"But aren't we friends?" Saige pouts.   
"Saige! Let's go!" Stiles finally calls from the car.   
"Bye Mr. Derek!"  
"Bye Saige! Happy birthday!"   
"Thank you!" She sings. 

When Derek had gotten home from work that afternoon and checked the mail, there was a huge pink card in there. The front was covered in purple glitter and when he opened it, more glitter fell out and in sloppy writing it said,   
Dear Mr. Derek,  
Please come to my party. It's at 11am. Bring a swimsuit.   
Your friend,   
Saige 

Now it was 11:30 and Derek could hear music, some boy band, coming from the speakers outside Stiles' pool, he could see the pink balloons and streamers from his back porch, but he didn't hear any kids. He had been writing out a card and wrapping a present for the last twenty minutes, and he was finally dressed in a t-shirt and swim trunks, and he decided to head over. 

He knocks on the front door and an excited Stiles greets him,   
"Hello, welcome- oh."  
"Oh?" Derek asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Shit, sorry." Stiles rubs a hand over his face, "I'm sure Saige will be happy to see you, it's just, no ones here. I don't know what happened, I know we put the right date and the right time. And no ones here!" Stiles voice is panicky.   
"Not one kid?" Derek asks.  
"Not one! Not one! We made like twenty invitations. I bought a hundred hot dogs. What am I gonna do? Saige is a good girl, she deserves to have a nice party, I mean after her mom-" 

Derek grabs Stiles' arm,  
"Relax. Where's Saige now?"   
"She's in the back organizing the gift bags."   
"Does she realize that the party is supposed to have started?"  
"Probably. She thinks everyone's stuck in traffic or buying her really nice presents."  
Derek laughs,  
"Okay, I know this is supposed to be a friend party, but any chance you can just call some family over?"   
"Good idea Derek, good idea."   
"Yeah, do that. I'll be back."  
"What? No! Don't leave!   
"I'm gonna go figure some stuff out. Call some family, I'll be back after while." 

"Scott I don't care what you're doing! Your goddaughter needs you! Do you want her to be the kid who no one came to her birthday party? Get your ass over here now! " 

"Listen Laura, my neighbor's daughter-"  
"The cute one?"  
"Yes the cute one! His daughter's birthday is today and no one showed up."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know! I mean she's the cutest, smartest, sweetest kid ever, you think everyone would want to come- but anyway- you need to get over here."   
"Just me?"  
"God no, where's the kids?"   
"Logan has them."   
"Well he can come too, I just need people there in a half hour. And bring their swimsuits!"  
"We're not inviting my ex husband! I'll be there when I can."  
"Bring the kids Laur."   
"You really like him don't you?"   
"See you soon." Derek hangs up. 

"Lyds, hey." Stiles says casually, watching Saige adjust the table cloths.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Long story short? No one showed up to Saige's party?"  
"What?!"   
"I need you guys to get over here now."   
"Oh god. Okay, I'll have Jackson pick up Olive from dance and we'll be on the way."  
"Thank you so much!"  
"No problem." 

"Listen Erica, you guys need to come to my house as soon as possible."  
"Why?"  
"My neighbor's daughter-"  
"The sexy one?"   
Derek sighs in frustration,  
"Yes. No one showed up to his daughter's birthday party, so you guys are coming."  
"What? We can't just show up!"  
"You can and you will. I'm at Target right now getting like presents and stuff so just bring their swimsuits and get a move on."   
"Derek-"  
"See you soon." He hangs up. 

He pushes his cart around Target wildly, anything he sees he thinks a young girl would like, he throws in the cart. He grabs a few salads from the deli and two gallons of ice cream from the freezer, his family can eat a lot. He's in the checkout line when he remembers to call Cora,  
"Hey Der what's up?"  
"I need you to come over, my neighbor's daughter-"  
"The one you have a huge crush on?"  
Derek growls,   
"Yes. No one showed up to her birthday party so you're coming. Bring a swimsuit and be over as soon as you can."   
"Seriously?"   
"Yes. I already bought a present from you guys, you just have to sign the card."   
"Sir, your total is $289.27."   
Derek hands over his card,   
"Cora I gotta go." 

Derek speeds home and barely gets all the bags in his house when there's a knock on his door,  
"Logan, hey."   
"Hey Derek. Laur is on the way but she wanted me to drop off the kids. She has their swimsuits, and I didn't have time to get a gift so here's some money." He hands Derek a $50.   
"You don't have to."  
"Nonsense, you've been crushing on this guy forever." Logan pats each of his kids and heads off.   
"Alright Leo and Lola, I need your help putting these presents in bags. Luca and Liam, you guys need to go put these salads in bowls and find spoons for them. We've got ten minutes!" 

When the doorbell rings, Stiles practically books to it, but it's no one he knows. It's a gorgeous red haired woman with bright green eyes, a nose ring and bright red lipstick. She's dressed in a white swimsuit cover up and carrying a big gift bag,   
"Oh you're cute." She says smirking.   
"Um, hello. I'm Stiles, and you are?"  
"Laura. Derek's sister. He didn't tell you we were coming?"   
"Um, no?"   
"Where did you think he got all the kids from?"  
"Kids?" Stiles asks confused.   
Laura's eyes widen,   
"Aren't my kids here?"   
"Um, no."

Laura's mouth drops the second Saige runs up to the door,  
"Hi! Are you here for my party? Is this for me?!" She asks looking at the huge bag.   
"Yes honey. Um is Derek even here? Where in the hell are my-"   
"Mommy!" Liam says running across the lawn, carrying a gallon of ice cream. Laura drops to her knees,   
"Thank god. Hi baby. This is Stiles, I'm sure he'll tell you where to put that."   
Saige smiles,   
"Hi I'm Saige!"   
"I'm Liam!"   
"Saige honey, show him where the freezer is, I've gotta talk to-" his eyes widen as he sees three more kids stalking over from Derek's house. 

The first to get there is a girl who looks just like Laura, carrying a huge salad bowl,   
"Hey mom! Uncle Derek said to give this to you."  
"Stiles, this is my daughter Lola, Lola ask him where he wants it."  
"Um," Stiles stares, "There's a table in the backyard."   
Two rather sad looking boys walk up next, one blonde, one brunette,   
"Here's more food." The blonde says.   
"Luca, smile for gods sake you're just like your dad. Ask Stiles where he wants it."   
"Um, there's a table in the backyard by the pool."   
"Did you bring our swimsuits mom?"  
"Yes Leo. Where's Derek?"   
"Still wrapping presents, he'll be over soon." 

Once the kids leave, Stiles just stares at Laura,   
"Um, can I come in? This is getting a little heavy."  
"Yes, of course I'm sorry. Make yourself at home." Stiles is starting up the grill when the doorbell rings,   
"Coming!"   
Lydia is standing there in a big sunhat and floral dress, Jackson holding their daughter Everly, Olive and Piper standing between them.   
"Hi Uncle Stiles!"   
"Look at my precious nieces! Are you ready to swim?"   
"Yes!" Piper shouts.   
"Where's the birthday girl?" Lydia asks.   
"She's playing with her new friends in the back."   
Lydia raises an eyebrow but leads her family in to the pool. 

Laura is organizing the food, and he'd put Jackson on grill duty, he's just about to go tell Saige to get in her swimsuit when the doorbell rings,   
"Hey! This is the birthday party right?" A blonde woman asks, her and her husband are each holding a toddler.   
"Yes, um, Derek's sister?"   
She laughs,   
"We're just friends. I'm Erica, this is Boyd and this is Jillian and Julian."   
"Welcome. The hotdogs are almost done and everyone's in back."   
"Sounds good." 

Stiles and Saige had just finished changing into their swimming suits when the front door opens, it's Scott and Allison and their daughter Harper, carrying two packs of wine coolers and two big presents.   
"There's my angel!" Allison says, scooping Saige up.  
"Happy birthday!" Scott says kissing her head.  
"Thank you thank you!"   
"Of course honey! Are you ready to swim?"   
"Yes!" 

The next person to just walk in his house is Danny and his husband Jack, their son Antonio on Jack's shoulders.   
"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Stiles asks.  
"Jackson called us all worried that his niece wouldn't have a good birthday."  
"See, he's a softie at heart."   
"He really is."  
"Well the food's nearly done and I'm pretty sure everyone's in the pool." 

Stiles had just sat down after dishing up plate after plate of food for the kids when the doorbell rings again,   
"Who in the hell?"   
The door opens and a tall curly haired blonde boy and a short brown haired girl are standing, holding two kids.   
"Hey. I'm Derek's sister Cora, this is my fiancée Isaac, I take it he told you we were coming?"   
Stiles gapes,   
"Um, no he didn't but that's fine. I'm Stiles, Saige's dad."   
"Nice to meet you. This is Isidora and this Cooper. We didn't have time to get a present, but I think Derek's got that covered."   
"No problem, come in. There's plenty of food for everyone." 

Stiles had just polished off his second hot dog when the doorbell rings, he looks around, he's already invited everyone he knows and Derek's invited what seems to be everyone he knows, who could this be? The doorbell rings again and Stiles' rushes to go get it.   
Derek is standing on his porch, struggling to hold what looks like twenty gift bags,   
"Derek what on earth?!"   
"Couldn't, let, her have, a bad, birthday." He pants.   
"Oh my god." Stiles just holds open the door and shows him to the gift table. "Let's get you some food." Stiles says, leading Derek outside.

"Derek!" Saige screams from the pool. She scrambles out and jumps into his arms, soaking wet.   
"Saige Marie! You just ruined his clothes!"  
"It's fine Stiles." And Derek peels off his shirt, kicks off his shoes and jumps in with her. 

Stiles is lounging in a sunchair, lazily eating chips and drinking a wine cooler, taking in the scene around him. Laura's kids, Saige and Lydia's two older girls are in the pool playing with Derek. Saige hasn't let go of him in two hours. Danny and Allison are in the shallow end with Cora's son, one of Erica's twins and Danny's son. The rest of the kids are just outside the fence on the swing set. Erica and Boyd are talking to Cora and Isaac and Jackson, Jack is talking to Scott and Laura is lounging next to Stiles. 

"So, you have a really nice house."   
"Thank you."   
"And your daughter is adorable."   
"Thank you, so are your kids."   
"They're wild, that's what they are."   
He laughs,   
"So where's her mom?" Laura asks over the edge of her wine cooler.   
Stiles swallows,   
"Um, she died, last year. Drunk driver."   
"I'm sorry."   
"It's okay."   
"It's not."   
"Why did you all come?" Stiles asks.   
"Derek asked us to."   
"But why? He doesn't even like me. I mean, he talks to Saige more than me." 

Laura tsks,  
"Stiles honey. Let me tell you something, Derek sucks at feelings. Sucks. He doesn't want to talk to you cause he's scared he's gonna blurt out he loves you, or he wants to fuck you until you cry. Each are probably equally bad."   
Stiles stares at her.   
"You can't be that surprised, I mean he's always talking to your daughter."   
"I thought he just liked kids!"  
"He mows your lawn!"  
"He was complaining about how it looked!"   
"Oh honey."  
"What?" Stiles asks pathetically.   
"He begged us all to come, and as soon as we heard it was your daughter, we knew we had to. He spent almost three hundred dollars at Target buying food and gifts."   
"Oh my god."   
"He's got it bad. And if you're not ready, all I do is ask you to let him down easily." With that, Laura rolls over onto her stomach. 

About ten minutes later, Stiles gets up,   
"Okay, who's ready for cake?"   
All the kids scream,   
"Okay, if someone could get all the kids dried off and ready, I'll go cut it and dish up ice cream. Lyds, you wanna help?"   
"Oh sure."   
"So, what's going on?" Lydia asks, scooping ice cream into plastic bowls.   
"Derek likes me."   
Lydia busts out laughing.  
"What?" Stiles asks.  
"Well no shit Sherlock."  
"You knew?"   
"Only an idiot wouldn't know."   
Stiles sighs, staring intently at the chocolate cake.   
"How do you feel about that?" 

"I mean, he's great with Saige. Great. He's caring, he did all this for her. For us. He's attractive. He has a job, he's a family man."   
"So what's the problem?"  
"Emily. I don't want it to be like- I'm just moving on and forgetting her or replacing her."   
"Stiles, you loved her. You know that, I know that, she knew that, Saige knows that. It's okay to move on. It's okay to be with someone else. Thats what she would want. You're only thirty years old, you can't live your life alone."   
"You really think?"   
"I think you should give him a chance. Especially after all this. He obviously cares for you." 

After cake and ice cream, Saige is bouncing off the wall to open presents. Erica and Boyd and Cora and Isaac end up leaving, their kids already sleep in their arms. Saige and Lola sit on the same sunchair and Stiles writes down everything she gets for thank you cards. Derek hands her present after present. From Stiles she gets an American Girl doll and about two hundred dollars worth of accessories. From Laura, who apparently is a cosmetologist, she gets shampoo and conditioner and fun hair ties and temporary pink dye. From Lydia and Jackson se gets a check with way too many zeros. From Scott and Allison she gets the full series of friends and popcorn. From Erica and Boyd (aka Derek) she gets about fifteen nail polishes, decals and glitter. From Cora and Isaac (aka Derek) she gets Shawn Mednes' cd, one direction's cd, The Vamps Cd and Selena Gomez's cd. From Danny and Jack she gets cash and then from Derek she gets a whole bunch of things. There's movies and clothes and toys, he's probably spent as Stiles on different things for her. 

Once she opens all the gifts, she gives everyone a hug, and then launches into her dad's lap,   
"Thank you for the best birthday ever!" He holds her tight, kissing her forehead and then makes eye contact with Derek, and mouths, thank you. 

After that everyone starts clearing out and Stiles tells Derek to stay,   
"Please stay and then we can talk. I've gotta get this crazy one in the tub and then we can talk."   
"No problem." Derek says.   
Stiles carries Saige to the bathroom and starts a warm bubble bath.   
"Daddy?"  
"Yes angel?"   
"I really like Derek."   
"Me too honey. He was a good friend."   
"Today he kind of-" She hesitates, slipping her clothes off and getting in the tub.   
"What honey?" He asks, putting her dirty clothes in the hamper.   
"He kind of acted like my daddy too. When he invited all those people for me." 

Stiles stares at her,  
"I know that none of my friends came and I don't know why, but I met Lola and Liam and Julian and lots of fun kids! And the parents were fun too! And just, that was really nice of him. It makes me feel like, he like was my other dad or something. Not that he is cause you're my dad and I know that and I love you but like- he acted like a parent too you know? Are you mad at me?"   
"No Saige, I'm not mad. It's okay to feel like someone was really nice to you. And after your mom, you need all the parental figures in your life you can get. I don't know if he was intending to act like your parent today but you're right, he did." 

Saige splashes him and he laughs, pushing up off the floor,   
"You get all cleaned up and then I'll come say goodnight."  
"Daddy, don't forget to open my presents!"   
"I won't." 

When Stiles comes downstairs Derek is putting all the presents in the living room.  
"I didn't mean for you to clean up you know."  
"I know, I just needed something to do."   
"You can help me open Saige's things."   
They both get a lot of scissors and go to work taking all her things out of the packages.   
"You're a life saver." Stiles says, cutting out a Barbie.   
"It wasn't that-"  
"You invited everyone you knew with kids. You spent money on my daughter." Stiles says softly. 

Derek blushes,   
"I didn't."   
"I know you like me. Laura told. It's not that I don't, I don't feel like it's been that long since Emily. And I worry about bringing someone new in, especially with Saige."   
"I understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose or anything."   
"Derek, hush you're not imposing. It's not like I haven't thought about it. You're good to Saige, and kind, and that time you drove us to Saige's school and then worked on my car all day so it was done- you're a good guy Derek. And I was worried about Saige but-"  
"But what?"   
"Today she said you felt like another dad."  
"She did?"   
"Yes."   
"I know you clearly have a lot of kids in your life, but it's different when it's your kid. You have to get up and do it every single day, it never goes away. She always comes first, always. But-"  
"But what?"   
"I'd be willing to try."   
"You would?"   
"Yeah, I mean, I haven't been in a relationship in a long time, and if I'm doing something wrong or something, you have to tell me."   
"You're not going to do anything wrong."  
Stiles snorts,  
"You don't know that."  
"I do." Derek kisses his cheek softly, "I do."

"Daddy!" Saige calls from the top of the stairs, "I'm ready for you to come tuck me in!"   
"Okay here I come."  
"Bring my dolly!"  
"Which one?"  
"The American doll!" She says in a 'duh' voice.   
Stiles brings up the doll and her pair of pajamas. He tucks Saige in bed, watching her change the doll into her pajamas,   
"So what's this Dolly's name going to be? Another Emily?"   
"No, her name is going to be Laura!"   
He raises an eyebrow,   
"Laura?"   
"Yeah. I mean she got my pink hair dye and I figure she's going to be my auntie soon-"   
Stiles laughs,   
"Oh is she?"  
"Yep! I just know it."   
Stiles kisses Saige's head and the doll's,   
"Good night Saige, goodnight Laura."   
"I love you daddy."  
"Love you too."  
"Is Derek still here?"  
"He is."  
"Can he come say goodnight?"  
"Sure." 

"You've been summoned." Stiles says when he gets downstairs, Derek nods and heads upstairs,   
"Hello Ms. Saige."  
"Hello Mr. Derek. Thank you for all my new friends, and the presents."   
"You're welcome."  
"Come sit down." She pats the edge of her bed and Derek sits down, "I know you like my daddy, and I know my daddy likes you."  
"Okay." Derek says slowly.   
"He was really sad when my mommy died, and I don't want him to be sad anymore." She sits up, "You better be nice to him."   
"I will be." Derek says softly.   
"And love him a whole whole lot."   
"I will."   
"And tickle his armpits, he likes that a lot."   
Derek smiles,   
"Okay. I will."   
Saige rubs the side of his face,   
"Good night Mr. Derek."  
"Good night Ms. Saige."


End file.
